Green Eyed Monster, Jr
by SPT
Summary: Sometimes the green eyed monster rearing his ugly head is just the kick in the pants a person needs. CamLam
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Green Eyed Monster, JR**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have any rights to Statrgate:SG-1 or the characters**

**Comments: I've added on to appease those of you who insisted that this story was not complete, but it's done now. I like seeing Mitchell happy but writing romance isn't really my thing, so I will leave it to those of you who are much better at it than I am.**

Carolyn sighed with contentment as the steaming hot water washed over her. Having a well stocked locker room just down the hall was a defiant perk to working in a military installation. She took her time finishing her shower, she'd finished her shift 3 hours late due to SG-8 coming in with three medical emergencies right on top of SG-1's return. She was seriously considering leaving the base without one final check up on her patients, but she knew she would never be able to sleep if she did that. And she desperately needed sleep working with this crew. She turned off the shower with great reluctance and headed to her locker. She nodded to the female members of SG-13 on her way through the changing area.

They returned her nod and continued their conversation in a more hushed tone. "Did you hear he's in the infirmary again?"

Lam's ears perked up at that.

"Oh, poor guy, probably got hurt saving some innocent woman or child knowing him. I really hate it when he's in there, we don't get to see his gorgeous face roaming the halls, or better yet, playing basketball without his shirt on. Did you see him in his Class A's the other day?"

Maj. Sara Thompson fairly groaned aloud at the thought. "Ug, how did the Air Force manage to match his baby blues so perfectly before he was even born. You know, if it wasn't for regs, I would have jumped that man the second he set foot on the mountain."

Carolyn stifled a laugh, she rarely got to hear gossip from anyone but the nurses. It was extremely interesting to hear the teams' point of view. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she really wanted to know who they were drooling over. She currently had 6 male SGC personnel in the infirmary.

"Amen to that!" Sgt. Amy Smith giggled. "Col. Carter has got to be the luckiest woman in the galaxy, getting to stare at him, Dr Jackson, and Teal'c all day."

A spike of jealousy flared in her chest when she realized they were talking about Col. Mitchell, _her_ Cameron. She froze at that thought; when exactly had he become _her_ Cameron. It wasn't like they were dating. Sure, they shot pool occasionally after work, sometimes with the rest of his team, sometimes alone, and they had lunch together in the mess every once in awhile. But they weren't dating, so where had that jealousy come from?

Carolyn finished changing as quickly as she could while doing her best to ignore the conversation behind her. Now there was no way she was going to be able to sleep tonight even if she did make a last check on her patients yet. She slammed her locker shut and headed for the infirmary.

A mud encrusted SG-1 was sprawled in various states of sleep at the far end of the large room. The medical staff had given up trying to kick them out hours ago; SG-1 never left the infirmary while a team member was unconscious. Unless, of course, the world was in immediate danger.

Dr. Lam carefully stepped over the sleeping forms on her way to the bed. They were a little worse for wear after their last mission, so they needed the sleep even more than she did. She had already cleaned and checked out numerous cuts and bruises on each of them.

The man in the bed had the same cuts and bruises as the rest of his team, but unlike them, he also had a concussion, cracked ribs and a sprained ankle. The official reports wouldn't be finished for a day or two, but she'd gotten the run down from Sam and Daniel. His team was trying their hardest to be mad at him for his suicidal actions, but the truth was that each of them would have done the exact same thing. Apparently the warning about the mudslide had reached the village early enough for everyone to get to the rooftops. All except one four year old little girl. Mitchell's pilot eyes had easily picked up the movement down on the street. Sam had also seen the little girl, but before she could make a move, Cameron had leapt off the roof and was able to make a somewhat graceful landing next to the girl. He was able to toss the toddler up to Teal'c just before the first wave of mud swept his legs out from under him.

They had found him 300 yards from the end of the town, battered and bruised, but thankfully face up. The towns people had wanted to show their gratitude by caring for his injuries but they had understood the teams' need to get him back to their own doctor. However, the girl's family requested that they return for a Thank you feast as soon as Mitchell was well enough.

Carolyn smiled as she brushed the hair back off his forehead, knowing Cam he would think he was well enough the second he woke up. "It's a good think you have such a think skull Col.," she whispered tenderly in his ear.

"Its these great southern genes of mine," came the mumbled reply. He immediately squeezed his eyes shut again as Lam shown a bright light in them, "um, bright."

Carolyn didn't miss the sarcasm. "Its supposed to be." She jumped slightly at the rustling sound behind her. She shook her head in astonishment, how had the entire team known the second their leader woke up?

"How do you feel Col. Mitchell?"

"Like a marching band is high stepping through my head and using my ribs for their percussion section. How's the girl?" Mitchell quickly steered the conversation away from himself.

"She was frightened but unharmed. You have her family's undying gratitude."

"We've been invited back for a feast," Daniel supplied helpfully.

"That's what I'm talking about. When do we eat?"

"Not for a least a week Col." She absolutely hated seeing his face fall like that, but at least this time she had some news that could make him smile again. "The good news is that it looks like you'll be out of here by tomorrow afternoon." Sure enough, a smile graced his handsome face. She turned to the team, "you three, out! He's going to be fine and I've given orders that you're not to be allowed back in here before 10am tomorrow. So go, sleep, and shower… please." She received a collectively mumbled 'yes, ma'am' as she literally shoved them out the door. Cam immediately stopped chuckling when she turned on him, "you, sleep."

Mitchell saluted as best he could with the IVs and sore ribs and settled back into the bed. Man, was she ever good looking when she was issuing orders like that. He watched as she moved to check on her other patients. They had slowly become friends over the last eight months but it wasn't until about three weeks ago that he realized he had two major problems. One, he really wanted to be more than her friend, and two, he had no idea if she felt the same way.

By the time Lam returned from her rounds, Cam was fast asleep. Knowing that she'd never make it home, get a good nights sleep and make it back in time for her next shift, she curled up on the empty bed next to Mitchell's. It also gave her a good excuse for staring at him while she thought about the jealousy she had felt earlier.

Carolyn had to admit, she always had a great time when they were together. He was one of the nicest, most considerate, and most stubborn men she'd ever met. Sexy didn't even begin to describe it, and it wasn't just his looks. All in all, Lam couldn't think os a single half descent reason not to ask him out. Or, she could just jump him as Maj. Thompson had so aptly phrased it. The fact that her father would pitch a fit just made it all the more appealing. Tomorrow, she would ask him tomorrow. With that thought rolling around in her head, she finally dropped into a fitful slumber and some very nice dreams.

**STARGATE: SG-1**

"Cameron Mitchell, get your ass back in that bed!"

Cam's shoulders slumped, "Damn." He turned and slowly hobbled back. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he enjoyed the sight of her curled up in the next one.

"Col., you only have eight more hours. Are you in that big of a hurry to get away from me?" Lam had yet to open her eyes, but she knew he was staring at her from the other bed.

"Actually, I was hoping I could convince you to run away with me." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Only if you promise to wear your dress blues and take me someplace warm." Her eyes snapped open, had she just said that out loud? From the look on Cameron's face, she had. Sure, she'd dreamed about it once or twice, but she'd never meant to actually say it.

"I think I can arrange that." Mitchell had always been quick to recover.

He was wearing that smartass grin of his, but there was something serious and… worried in his eyes. He was serious, but worried that she wasn't. She suddenly realized just how much she had fallen for him. This was _so_ not her, but what the hell, "My place, eight o'clock tonight. I'll turn the heat on." She got up and headed for her office without waiting for his answer.

It was a good thing she didn't wait, it took Cam several minutes to regain his composure.

**STARGATE: SG-1**

Her doorbell rang promptly a eight. Carolyn had spent the day on the verge of a panic attack wondering what she'd really seen in his eyes. She held her breath as she swung the door open.

There stood Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, golden boy of the USAF, in his dress blues and sunglasses holding a dozen roses and a beach blanket. The crutches she'd ordered him to use only made him look that much more dashing.


	2. Chapter 2

Carolyn snuggled deeper into the embrace of the man behind her, she was rewarded when his arms tightened around her. His soft snores told her that the squeeze had been completely reflexive, which was just fine by her.

Ok, she was in love. Well, maybe not yet, but she was definitely much closer than she had been a few days ago. Hell, even six hours ago. A smile graced her face as she thought about the night.

Their beach blanket picnic of beer and pizza had been fun. They had talked about the usual things, made the usual jokes, but there had been an underlying awkwardness. Finally Cam was able to break the ice by confessing that he'd had a pretty massive crush on her since they'd started working together. They were able to relax and laugh about it when she admitted the same. The night had only gotten better from there.

He had offered to clean up, not that there was much to do, but she wouldn't hear of it. She was only able to convince him to stay seated by informing him that this was her house, and therefore, like in the infirmary, her word was law here. She couldn't help but laugh at the salute and 'shit-eating' grin she received in reply.

The original plan had been for them to watch a movie after dinner, apparently _50 First Dates _was a favorite of his and it fit the theme of the night perfectly. However, he had put a slight dent in that plan when he snuck up behind her in the kitchen. She had yelped and jumped three feet in the air when he caught her in an embrace from behind. It wasn't fair, no one should be that stealthy on crutches. It had taken all of her will power not to go weak in the knees when she'd turned and looked up into those amazing blue eyes.

Their first kiss had been beyond spectacular. She had no idea how long it had lasted, but it felt like a lifetime and she had no desire to ever move from that spot. When they finally surfaced for air, both wore the biggest smile. She couldn't ever remember having nearly that much fun making out with anyone before.

At one point it had occurred to her to wonder just how far they should take this tonight. Mitchell must have sensed her unease because he had drawn back and looked straight into her eyes. What he saw there had told him everything he needed to know; she wanted to, but wasn't ready yet. From that point on, they had only kissed and cuddled until they fell asleep holding tightly to each other.

Laying awake in his arms now, she marveled at how much of a gentleman he was. A lot of guys would have been exceedingly pissed off by being told no at that point. But she hadn't even had to say anything to him, he had just known and understood. He seemed more that content to simply hold her.

Now she really didn't care what her father said, she was going to date and hopefully marry the man sleeping next to her.

Later that night, Cam woke as Carolyn shifted in his arms. He had never been happier: everyone he love was alive an well, the team had accepted him completely, and he had the most wonderful woman he had ever met wrapped securely in his arms.


End file.
